Love Is Not Prejudiced
by DarkStrawberryKiss
Summary: Two kunoichi out on the streets of New York City by themselves doing who-knows-what. They're bound to run into some trouble...
1. Chapter 1

Well, this is my first TMNT fanfic that I've ever made, so I hope you like it! I do not own TMNT or any of its characters. Just my OCs and the plot.

* * *

The moon shone brightly in the night sky as its lunar beams caressed the streets and dim alleyways of New York City. Most people would be inside, safe from the dangers of the night, but two mysterious figures atop the buildings had other ideas...

"Oh, this is gonna be sweet!" the older of the two squealed excitedly, her long silver hair pulled back into a messy bun. A wide smirk had planted itself on her face as her bespectacled companion filled a balloon with skittles and water.

"I've always wanted to do this," the 16-year-old kunoichi said, as her silk black pigtails swayed back and forth with the breeze. Spotting an innocent couple down below, the two teens put their prank into action.

"One, two, three!" The balloon plummeted to the ground below, right onto the unsuspecting victims.

* * *

"Hey! Give those back!"

"Why don't ya come over here an' make me?"

"Will the both of you quit it?!"

The two bickering ninja turtles looked up at their leader.

"Mikey, stop harassing Raph. Raph, give Mikey back his weapons," Leonardo sighed. "We're supposed to be on patrol, guys."

"Fine, whatever," Raphael mumbled, tossing his younger brother's nunchuks behind him. Donatello stood to the side, not wanting to get involved in his brothers' quarrel. Once Leo had separated the two and solved the problem, he began to speak, but not before hearing a loud yell.

"TASTE THE FUCKING RAINBOW!"

The four turtles looked at one another, Mikey being the first to break the awkward silence. "Dudes, please tell me I'm not the only one who heard that..."

"Yeah, I heard it too, you guys," the purple clad turtle said, sweeping his eyes over the nearby buildings.

"Let's go check it out." Without another word, the four terrapins traveled by way of rooftops, using their athletic builds to help them leap from building to building.

* * *

"Haha! That was awesome, Kenya!"

"I know, right?! they should've seen their own faces!" Kenya gasped, so hard she almost failed to sense the presence of someone besides her and Sophie. When Sophie realized that Kenya was not laughing anymore, she recognized that something was wrong.

"Shhh...follow me." Sophie immediately understood what was going on. The first words to pop into her thoughts being 'stranger danger'. Quickly and quietly, she followed Kenya, knowing how much the girl hated being alone in the darkness of NYC.

Swiftly and stealthily, they made their way down into the alley, using the dumpster against the side of the building as a stepping stone. Hesitantly pulling out her twin fighting fans, Kenya took in their surroundings. Looking back at Sophie, her amethyst eyes portrayed her anxiety.

"I could have sworn there was someone nearby," she whispered, walking down the narrow alleyway. Unfortunately, the African-American kunoichi didn't realize how right she was until it was too late. A bunch of Purple Dragons had seemingly come out of nowhere, one of which had grabbed Kenya, restricting any movements she attempted to make. Sophie growled in annoyance at the lecherous hands that groped at her teammate, taking out her twin daggers as she crouched into a fighting stance. The only thought on her mind now was bloodshed...

* * *

You see that review button? Click on it and tell me what you think! You know you want to!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to those who favorited this story, added it to their story alerts, or added me to their list of favorite authors! It means so much to me! *cue tears of happiness* As a gift, here is the next chapter! I'll try to get chapter three up as soon as possible, but until then, enjoy chapter two!

* * *

Chapter 2

"Well, look what we have her boys. Looks like we hit the jackpot tonight, fellas!" the leader of the gang said as he stroked the younger kunoichi's side, causing a shiver to course down her spine. She was in no way enjoying being felt up by street scum. Both girls were trying to suppress their fears and anger, until one of the leader's lackeys spoke up.

"Hey boss, can we keep 'em both? They look like they could use a good time." A chorus of agreements were voiced within the gang, as their leader made his decision.

"A'right, boys, but I get first dibs on this one 'ere." An uninvited hand went made its way into Kenya's kimono. A gasp escaped her trembling lips as she struggled to get away. From the corner of her eyes she could see Sophie struggling to fight off the others, at one point ducking and sweeping her leg underneath one of the men and knocking him down, while managing to draw blood from the arm of another. Kenya couldn't stand it anymore. Seeing her silver-haired companion fighting for the both of them drove her over the edge.

"Unhand me." Her entire being trembled with anger and the fear of being raped.

"Why? The fun's just gettin' started, babe," the gang leader purred into her ear, his hand groping more of her smooth, milk chocolate skin.

Sophie was still trying to fight of the other purple dragons, but was quickly failing. There were too many of them for her to on by herself. She had just dodged another attack when a pair of arms grabbed her from behind.

"Gotcha!"

Her emerald green eyes darted to each of the men's faces, noting the look of lust in their eyes with disgust. 'Damn it! Why didn't I realize there was one behind me?!'

She looked away from their faces, glancing back over at Kenya. Their eyes met, emerald orbs apologizing to amethyst ones, violet irises displaying fear compassion for her and fear for the both of them. Just when all hope seemed lost, a voice spoke from the top of one of the buildings.  
"You purple dragons disgust me." It sounded as if it was a guy. His voice had an air of maturity and leadership to it that caused a shiver to go down Kenya's spine. Or maybe it was because of the nightly breeze...

Another voice spoke into the night sky. "Ya guys are fuckin' sick!" This voice had an animalistic tone to it along with a rough Brooklyn accent, that made Sophie's heartbeat accelerate. Or maybe it was the adrenaline from the fear of being raped...

* * *

Review please or face the wrath of the baculum! Uh, sorry! I finished typing this during Latin class (baculum = stick). I'm so weird...but people love me anyway! :3


	3. Chapter 3

Hey people! Sorry it took so long to update! I got writers block. *frowny face* I did manage to get this finished, though. Yay! I've started writing chapter 4, so for now, enjoy this new chapter!

* * *

Chapter 3

"Boss, it's those turtle freaks!" The gang leader looked up, angered that these mutant freaks had decided to show up. That distraction was all Kenya needed to escape from his grasp. Swiftly and gracefully, her elbow collided with his chin, her midnight black pigtails swirling around her. Dropping on all fours, she swung out a leg, managing to pick up her iron-made weapons, and knocked her almost-rapist onto his back. Quickly moving away from the dirty bastard, she aimed her sights on the men surrounding Sophie, whose silver hair fell away from one side of her porcelain cheek as a smirk claimed her mouth as its new home.

"Kick their asses, Kenya." That was all the permission she needed to start teaching these lowlives a lesson.

As she began to fight of the group of purple dragons, she realized that someone was fighting alongside her. Dodging an attack from one of the thugs, she was completely shocked as she realized the individual before her was a giant turtle. The way he moved was graceful as he sliced his way through their enemies with two katana, the tails of his blue mask swishing behind him.

Sophie had chosen to not to question the weirdness of fighting alongside humanoid turtles with mad ninja skills. The orange-masked one was like a cheetah, swift and agile, as he swung his nunchaku around. The tallest one, adorned with a purple mask, jabbed and swiped at one of the purple dragons with ease using his bo-staff. Despite their excellent ninjutsu skills, she couldn't help but notice the red one more. He was like a wild animal as he cut their assaulters down to size with his sai. She didn't know, but something about him made her feel strange as hell.

* * *

Kenya's POV

"Yeah! You better run, you little fuckers!" Sophie yelled, flipping off the purple dragons as they retreated. At least someone was happy. I was kinda pissed. My favorite kimono was now ruined thanks to those stupid street thugs. It was black and was decorated with an exotic cherry blossom design all around the hem. The trimmings of the sleeves and the part of the bottom portion of the hem were a dark royal blue that matched the crisp blue of my obi sash. And now it had dirt on it from those brain-dead retards off the streets. On top of that I was almost deflowered and I would have been, too, if it weren't for our unusual saviors.

Speaking of which, one of the, uh, turtles came up to me. I instinctually backed up, leaning against the wall behind me for support.

"Are you alright?" he asked. I smiled a little, fighting off the urge to cry, as I realized he was no threat. He reached out a hand towards me and I grabbed it pulling myself up off of the wall.

"Yeah. I'm fine," I replied, but in actuality, I wasn't. I felt dizzy, tired, hungry, and insecure. I felt myself sway as I stood up, my vision swimming as I tried to regain my balance, but in vain. I let my eyes close, bracing myself for the impact into the ground. It never came, but in its place, a reassuring warmth surrounded me.

_"Don't worry, I've got you."_

* * *

If you've been following this story or have been reading it, PLEASE REVIEW! It makes me sad when people add my stuff to their alerts and favorites, but don't review them.


End file.
